


The Whole Carton

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, insecure yuuri, supportive Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: Viktor rises slowly and walks over to Yuuri who isn't really eating so much as staring into the carton of ice cream."I forgot a spoon" Yuuri croaks, like he's close to tears and Viktor melts."I'll get two."





	The Whole Carton

It started the week after they moved in together at Saint Petersburg, innocently as most troubles do, with an innocent question from a reporter.

"Did you ever see yourself with someone like Viktor Nikiforov?"

As soon as this question was posed to his fiance, Victor could only bite his tongue. The urge to call the woman in her pink pleated blouse a "dumbass" was overwhelming.  
Yuuri stammered out that no. He had gotten "lucky to be with someone like Viktor."

After the interview, his Yuuri had gone straight to the fridge for ice cream (never a good sign) and had maintained a fairly noticeable distance from Viktor.  
As if Viktor couldn't hear his mind racing.

Someone like Viktor, who was taller than him.  
Who had more medals. Someone like Viktor,who he had admired for most of his life.  
Viktor who had never been overweight, did't have to work much to stay thin.  
Viktor who was being treated like he was better than Yuuri, when Yuuri was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

Pluse there was the matter of Viktor's reputation. He hasn't exactly been known for discretion or modesty, and he had had a string of lovers, Yuuri not yet among them. Yuuri was sweet and shy and they had all the time in the world. But Viktor could see in his fiance's twisted logic that it something wrong, something to feel inadequate about.  
It was time to do something. 

Viktor rises slowly and walks over to Yuuri who isn't really eating so much as staring into the carton of ice cream.  
"I forgot a spoon" Yuuri croaks, like he's close to tears and Viktor melts.  
"I'll get two."  
He can hear sniffling as he does so.

He motions for Yuuri to move and they situate themselves with Yuuri's back against Viktor, almost in his lap but not quite.  
They finish the carton while Yuuri cries, and neither of them talk about calories.

"Do you know why I love you?" He asks the man against him. Yuuri pauses.  
"Sometimes I do. Other times I don't know how anyone could."  
There are really no good answers for that, Viktor has to admit.

"I would like to get to a point where you love you as much as I do. Can we work on that , darling?"

Yuuri shoves the empty carton onto the coffee table and crawls properly into his lap.

"Yeah."


End file.
